Ivy Sinclair
Ivy Sinclair is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. She is a member of the Sinclair family. For more information about the family, click here. Tribute Form Name: Ivy Sinclair District: Capitol Gender: Female Age: 17 Personality: Akin to other members of the Sinclair family, Ivy is a manipulative and power-hungry individual who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. However, her level of determination and ruthlessness means that she is on a completely different level from the stereotypes of her family; she is willing to spill blood for her ambitions. Chaos is her ultimate weapon, as she likes to hide in the background whilst people are distracted by the confusion. Nevertheless Ivy is truly sadistic and evil at heart. Everything she does is only done for her own end goals and she is only willing to help herself. A selfish brat who has had everything at her fingertips, Ivy is arrogant and believes that she will succeed at whatever she is doing. Ivy would describe herself as someone you should never mess with, due to being a spiteful and vengeful individual who won’t stop tormenting the “wrongdoer” until she feels she is satisfied they’ve got their just deserts. Most of the time, to accomplish this Ivy acts in and plays two-sided games with her target, just for the exhilaration of their humiliation. Despite this Ivy hates it when somebody proves her to be full of flaws, as she has always thought of herself as perfect. Height: 5’3 Weight: 90Ibs (Underweight) Appearance: Ivy is a perfect example of a Capitolite in terms of appearance, due to her eccentric appearance: Her hair is dyed candy red and often tied up into twin ponytails, though left down it reaches down to her waist. Her eyes are naturally blue in colour, though she covers this up with hazel contact lenses. Due to skin colour altering surgery, her skin is slightly reddish in colour, making her look as if she’s been sweating. Whenever she can, Ivy likes to wear accessories based on plants and even does her makeup based on them. Her body and frame are very thin, as Ivy often goes on ridiculous Capitol diets just to keep “in shape”. Ivy Sinclair.png Ivy IRL.png Ivy Anime.jpg Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Machete, throwing knives Strengths: Ivy’s most pivotal advantage is her manipulation abilities: She is able to convince and win over others in a variety of ways, whether it’s through charm, stating facts or even using subtle threats. Unlike most Capitolites, she also has an extensive knowledge of plants due to research and growing plants of her own. Furthermore she is quite stealthy when the need arises, as she likes to hide around to spy on people to gather intelligence. Weaknesses: Despite thinking otherwise, Ivy isn’t that intelligent due to her narrow-minded way of thinking: She would rather get to her goals as quickly as possible, even if it isn’t an efficient method. Sometimes she is quite clumsy, as she is prone to stumbling and dropping items in her hand. Her arrogance is also a weakness: Ivy is so confident in her prowess and skills that she doesn’t reinforce them or check whether or not a deed is done. Fear(s): Claustrophobia (Tight spaces), acrophobia (Heights), pediophobia (Dolls) Reaction to Fears: Claustrophobia: At the thought of being in tight spaces, Ivy sweats up a storm very quickly and she will feel a choking sensation. This changes when she is actually in the tight space: She will get anxiety attacks and start to hyperventilate. She also feels nauseous and lightheaded. On very rare occasions does she faint because of her phobia. Acrophobia: When Ivy comes across heights, she begins to shake like a leaf and she will remain temporarily paralysed until she snaps out of her mindset. After she snaps out of her paralysis phase, she drops to the floor and starts crawling away until she’s either on lower ground or until she is far away from the ledge of the platform. Pediophobia: Ivy only shows fear towards porcelain dolls. If she was to encounter one, she would start hyperventilating and she would shiver on the spot. If there were lots of porcelain dolls, she would feel like she was being choked. However, she calms down within a few minutes of seeing the dolls. Allergies: Perfume Training Strategy: In training, Ivy would focus on brushing up her machete and throwing knife skills. Afterwards, she would try out most of the physical stations including the gauntlet to help her with her overall fitness. Ivy won’t interact with the non-career tributes if she can help it, but if they’re in her way she will either charm them away or casually threaten them. When she interacts with the careers, she will try to get them on her good side by chatting with them and showing them support. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Ivy will showcase her machete and throwing knife skills. If there is any time left, she will demonstrate her edible plants knowledge. Bloodbath Strategy: Ivy will rush towards a machete or throwing knives, depending on whatever is closer to her at the time. Afterwards she will focus on killing as many tributes as possible, or at the very least incapacitating them. Games Strategy: Throughout the games, Ivy will show loyalty to the careers until around half of the tributes are dead. Afterwards, she will slowly start to turn the careers against each other by spreading lies, causing deaths with poisonous plants or hurting herself and claiming one of the careers harmed her. Nearer to the end, when there’s less careers, she will try to pick them off one by one without being detected. After that, it’s just a case of hunting down the rest of the tributes and killing them. Alliance: Careers Token: A bouquet of fake flowers she made herself. Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: Possibly: If there is one it would be one-sided where Ivy manipulates one of the other tributes into falling for her. Other quirks: * Likes to test herself on plant knowledge before she goes to sleep * If anyone remarks on her being short, Ivy angrily puffs up her cheeks in response. Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Born to Brutus and Persia Sinclair, with no other siblings * Was taught from a young age about politics within the Capitol, including families with a significant part in the games * Watched the hunger games from a young age. The one she remembers the most was a rerun from twenty years ago, in a plant-filled arena. She was immediately fascinated by the plant mutts and how tributes had to survive on edible plants (Food sponsors were not allowed) * Started learning about plants in case that situation was to come up again. Ivy also practised using machetes and throwing knives by playing with the ones in her family’s private collection. * Inherited her parents’ lust for power and wanted to assist them in any way she could * Started throwing parties for her friends so that their families would respect the Sinclairs more * Also spied on the adults and gave away their secrets to her parents, allowing them to act upon it (Eg: A potential invention, a fractured family alliance) * Suggested using plants which would harm and kill people upon consumption. The Sinclairs were able to poison 4 enemies/threats this way * The Sinclairs turned the Garrow family against the Barton family after sending the former a fatally poisoned pie signed by the latter. Little did they know Ivy had forged the Barton signature * This was a strategic blunder, as the Sinclairs were allied with both families and were now being forced to side with one. Both families had different benefits (Wealth vs popularity), but in the end the Sinclairs sided with the Garrows for their popularity. * In order to gain more money and popularity, Ivy volunteered for the games. Inspiration N/A Trivia TBA Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished